


What's The Magic Word?

by iqom_Archive (iqom), SynfulCynical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarette mention, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Teasing, TsunderEDGE, Tsundere, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/pseuds/iqom_Archive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynfulCynical/pseuds/SynfulCynical
Summary: A smutty Spicyhoney fic for the summer UT Secret Santa exchange.





	What's The Magic Word?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecto_zone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_zone/gifts).



Stretch supposed everyone’s reaction to meeting their very own, individual alter ego from a parallel universe would differ. It was not exactly something that happened every day— meeting Stretch, and yet _not_ Stretch; a version of him with terrifying fangs and narrowed eyesockets, towering over him on formidable heeled boots…

To differentiate between the two of them, Stretch had taken to calling this _other_ Papyrus “Edge”. He had chosen the name simply because the other skeleton struck him as a rather “edgy” individual; perpetually disgruntled, it seemed, with a hint of whininess in his already high-pitched voice. Edge at first wasn’t a fan of the nickname— “ _WHY CAN’T_ YOU _HAVE THE RIDICULOUS MONIKER?”_ — but he warmed up to it eventually.

In fact, Edge seemed to be growing more and more comfortable with Stretch's laid back, lethargic energy at a rapid rate. They began spending hours and hours together at the house while Red took Blue to Grillby’s, leaving the two Papyrus alters together alone for much of the evening…

* * *

 

 _Well, it’s not exactly as if there’s a certain code of conduct one is expected to follow with an alter ego,_ Stretch told himself as Edge dragged curious phalanges across his femur as they sat on his racecar bed together. The Dating Handbook didn’t have single mention of alter egos, which Stretch would normally consider to be a bad sign; but under the rather pleasurable circumstances… well, Stretch was finding it rather hard to resist.

Edge grunted in response, his beady eyelights glued to Stretch's’ lanky legs.

“Yaknow… can’t help but notice the circumstances have taken a turn for the… erm, touchy-feely?”

That really was the only acceptable way to describe it. Edge’s fingers on his body was making him feel rather flustered. Something about being two sides of the same coin— really _knowing_ each other, despite having only known of the other’s existence for a few weeks now— was deliciously intriguing to Stretch.

“Yeah? You think?” Edge grumbled sarcastically, but his voice was uncharacteristically soft and sent a shiver scampering up Stretch's spine.

Admittedly, Stretch had never done… _this_ before, as much he liked to boast about being worldly and knowledgeable. Somehow, he didn’t even need to ask about the other skeleton; they understood certain things about each other innately. Edge was equally in the dark… and equally curious, it seemed.

The two were sitting side-by-side; Stretch tapped the top of Edge’s bare foot with his toes, relishing in the smoothness of bone on bone.

Stretch pulled Edge into an embrace. He slipped his hands underneath Edge's shirt and lightly touched Edge's ribs, stroking them delicately and causing his counterpart to shudder. Edge glanced away as he moaned quietly, his magic rising to his cheeks to make him blush.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Stretch asked nervously. "I can stop-"

"No, it's...it's fine," Edge mumbled. "It's not like I find it _pleasurable_ or anything, but... it’s alright."

Stretch chuckled, knowing Edge was putting up a front. He nuzzled the crook of Edge’s jaw, then licked his neck. He was pleased to hear Edge gasp and feel his counterpart lean into his arms.

“Just alright? Stretch quipped, a certain naughtiness in his voice as his hands continued the search of Edge’s ribs. He could feel the other skeleton tensing at every touch and squeeze of his probing fingertips.

 _Hmm... if he’s anything like me... and I_ know _he is..._

Edge gasped, voice cracking in obvious gratitude, as Stretch dragged his fingertips lazily down the other’s ribs-- _thunk, thunk, thunk_ \-- before dropping suddenly to his spine. Gripping it firmly, he began moving his fist up and down in a familiar motion, prompting strangled whines and moans from the back of his alter’s throat. He could see Edge’s soul, cherry red like a sore, luminous behind the thin, dark fabric of his shirt.

Edge gnashed his fangs and Stretch's’ soul thrilled behind his ribs. Clearly, he loved this; Stretch knew what he himself liked, and figured Edge’s preferences would be similar, if not identical. Edge gasped with each gentle pump of Stretch's’ hand. “ _Ah_ ... that’s nice... you can, _ah_ , keep going with that--”

Stretch promptly removed his hand, and Edge’s fuzzy, unfocused eyelights snapped back to the other skeleton at once.

 _Why not… EDGE him a little bit?_ Stretch couldn’t help but smile at his own joke.

“What are you grinning about, huh?! Get back to it!”

“You’re lacking a certain _magic word!_ ” Stretch teased.

Edge looked genuinely puzzled. “Erm… ‘now?’”

Stretch smirked. “Try again!”

Edge deliberated for a moment. “Pl...please…” he eventually huffed, glancing away like before.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Stretch teased softly, his breath light on Edge’s neck. He wanted to make him work for it.

“Please!” Edge’s voice cracked. His expression softened and his voice fell. “I didn’t think anyone could make me feel this good. I didn’t think it was possible...” He trailed off, grumbling in frustration.

Stretch’s eyelights shrunk to pinpricks and wavered. It was difficult to get praises out of Edge. The skeleton never wanted to admit his feelings, so any sort coming from him made Stretch's’ soul swell. Stretch's’ eyes gleamed and he chuckled. He had Edge right where he wanted him.

“Is that so?” Stretch mused with a naughty note. He returned to stroking Edge’s ribs around the sensitive scarring, knowing precisely how much pressure to apply. Of course, he had his training to thank for that! He was a master of control in all physicalities and magic, including matters like these. He received proof of this when Edge gasped and arched his back. Stretch traced the tips of his phalanges over one rib at a time, then down Edge’s sternum across the large scarring that cut deep into his bone.

Edge was trying hard not to moan, but that last move left him breathless. “Stop teasing me, you asshole!”

“Language,” Stretch whispered, all too pleased. Normally he disapproved of name calling, especially of this sort of vulgarity, but in this instance he welcomed it. He nuzzled Edge’s jaw again, then bit his counterpart’s clavicle gently. He licked along the chipped and once broken collar bone, then up the side of Edge’s cervical vertebrae.

A chill shuddered up Edge’s spine and he went limp in Stretch's’ arms. “Keep going, please,” he said in a daze. “Or is that all you got?”

More praises. He needed more. “I’m just getting started with picking over your bones,” Stretch laughed quietly. “Now, let’s see what we got to work with down here.” He undid Edge’s jeans and slipped his hand flush against Edge’s pelvis. He stroked the inner structures, bones rubbing smoothly against each other and making a soft scraping noise. His fingers explored Edge’s sacrum, the tip of his phalange lightly circling in the holes one by one.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Edge moaned as he tilted his head forward to rest on Stretch's’ shoulder. He gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth all the while trembling in Stretch's’ arms. He was fighting the urge to scream, and his bones began to quietly rattle from the rising tension in his body. “Don’t stop,” he begged. “Otherwise I swear I’ll kill you.”

Stretch couldn’t help but smile. He learned to ignore Edge’s threats, but now he was replaying those words in his mind for the gratification. “We can’t have you doing that now, can we?”

As if on cue, Stretch felt Edge’s length spring from nothingness into his palm. The Fell skeleton moaned sharply as Stretch's fingers circled it at once, tugging feverishly, barely giving him time to breathe or gather his disjointed thoughts. “You liked that, hmm?”

Standoffishness be damned, Edge rocked his hips desperately into the ministrations of Stretch's’ hand. “Y-yes... yes _,_ for god’s sake, _yes--”_

“Want me to keep going?” Stretch tugged at the waist of Edge’s pants, shifting them down to his kneecaps and giving the Swap skeleton easy access.

“ _Fuck,_ S-Stretch, what do you th-- _ah, a-ah_... god, like that, just like that, that’s so good--”

Stretch felt the space in his sweatpants grow significantly tighter with each word. He picked up the pace considerably, feeling rather desperate, wanting to hear Edge’s voice catch in his throat and catch it did--

With a final, shuttering gasp, Edge came disgracefully into Stretch's hand before flopping back onto the mattress, chest heaving.

Stretch couldn’t help but laugh heartily. It seemed like only minutes had gone by since Edge was being crabby and irritable; damn, this really was a nice change of pace.

“Hey. Kiss me,” Stretch implored gently, crawling on top of the other skeleton and leaning down towards his teeth. Edge blocked him with a broad palm to the face.

“Nuh-uh. Smoker breath.”

Stretch smirked. “Fine. It’s my turn, though.”

Edge looked at him, puzzled. “Come again?”

Stretch dragged his fingers down his own ribs, toying with the strings on his sweatpants, grinning down at the supine skeleton. “Precisely.”

He could never resist a good pun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas in the summertime, Ecto~  
> I'm so sorry this was late!! I hope it's to your liking... I've never written the "main" AUs before, nor have I ever written Papcest. It was fun to go out of my comfort zone and try something new!  
> And thank you so much Saifa for your amazing contributions!! I couldn't have done it without them. <3


End file.
